Wrong to Right
by lukenlorelai4life
Summary: Summary: Episode where Lorelai is gone for a night and Jess brings over a care package and Dean stops by. . My Way! R/J


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Characters and original wording from the show belong to ASP. Transcript courtesy of

Summary: Episode where Lorelai is gone for a night and Jess brings over a care package and Dean stops by. . My Way! R/J

************************************************************************

Jess comes to Rory's Door with the care package. [Rory and Paris are studying in the living room]

RORY: So, given that those are the reactions occurring in the two half-cells, what do you do next?

PARIS: Well, if we add them together, doubling the coefficients of the silver half equation but not the voltage, we get the equation for the complete reaction.

RORY: Well, you're in much better shape than you wanna think you are.

PARIS: Impossible. [doorbell rings; Rory walks toward the door] Where are you going?

RORY: That's my food.

PARIS: Another half hour, please!

RORY: No, you got your hour. You need to go.

PARIS: But –

RORY: Go!

PARIS: Fine. (She gets her stuff and leaves.)

[Rory opens the door. Jess is holding a box of food]

JESS: Delivery.

RORY: What are you doing here?

JESS: Well, Luke figured since you're along tonight that maybe you wouldn't have any food in the house, so he sent over a care package.

RORY: I don't need a care package. I ordered food from Sandeep's.

JESS: Really? Planning on burning down the house afterwards?

RORY: Jess.

JESS: The only way to kill the smell. Where should I put this? [walks into house]

RORY: Well. . .

JESS: Kitchen?

RORY: Um. . .sure.

[cut to kitchen]

RORY: God, how much food is in there? This could feed twelve.

JESS: Excuse me, I've seen you eat.

RORY: Fine, six.

JESS: Yeah, well, he wanted you taken care of. He wasn't sure how long your mom was gonna be gone for.

RORY: Just tonight.

JESS: Oh, he didn't know that.

RORY: Well, now you can tell him.

JESS: I will.

RORY: So how come Caesar didn't bring this over?

JESS: I volunteered.

RORY: Why?

JESS: Just wanted to get out of the construction zone. There's nothing but banging and yelling. That place gives me a headache.

RORY: Oh.

JESS: Why – did you think I wanted to come over here and see you?

RORY: No.

JESS: Just needed some quiet.

RORY: Fine.

JESS: That is all.

RORY: Got it.

JESS: Clear my head.

RORY: I understand.

JESS: So, aren't you gonna eat?

RORY: Eventually.

JESS: It gets cold fast.

RORY: I can heat it up.

JESS: Reheated French fries really suck.

RORY: Hm, they do suck.

JESS: Yeah, so, eat.

RORY: Okay, I will. You're still standing there.

JESS: I know. You didn't give me a tip.

RORY: You want money?

JESS: No, I'll take a fry though.

RORY: Okay, yeah, have as much as you want.

JESS: Okay, great. [Takes off jacket]

AN: my way from here

Rory looks down and smiles. They sit down and eat and talk about books and music. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

Rory: Who could that be. I called and canceled my Sandeeps order.

Jess: Dean?

Rory: No, I told him I didn't want any company. She goes to answer the door. It's dean and he just walks into the house.

Jess: Who is it Rory?

Dean: What is Jess doing here? Makes his way into the kitchen

Rory: He brought me a care package from Luke's and I asked him to stay and help me eat it.

Dean: Why Rory? When I asked you what you were doing tonight you said nothing and that you wanted to be alone. Why did you lie to me rory. I trusted you. I love you! Don't you love me? I thought you loved me.

Rory: I did, but I don't anymore. I'm so sorry it's over. We are over!. I'm in love with someone else.

Jess is just sitting there at the table next to where Rory and dean are talking. He is just smirking into his food.

Dean: Who?

Rory: Pauses, looks down, then looks back up and smiles as she says, "Jess!"

Jess looks at her as he stands. He can't believe what he's hearing.

Dean: Fine, I'll leave, but when don't come crawling back to me when he dumps you! Dean leaves.

Jess walks in front of Rory and takes her hands in his.

Rory: (looks into his eyes) Yes!

Jess: (smiles) I love you too, Rory!

They share their first kiss.

**END!**


End file.
